Arnold (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning, player. I have low blood sugar, so morning days are tough for me... I'm always sleepy..." *'Afternoon': "Hi. Player, I can read you a book. I know just what you're thinking." *'Evening': "Hi, player. How's work? Don't be loafing around! Keep working hard!☆" *'Night': "Night, player. It's time to be geting to bed. A doctor should set a good example.♪" *" and that wealthy prince got married. Those people are both mellow, and will likely make a good couple." *" and the sous-chef at Irish Pub got married. It's a joyous occasion." *" and that vampire-like boy got married. I heard once had a husband, but they have broken up because of fight. Poor girl..." *" and that weird-looking explorer got married. I guess they are a well-matched couple." *" and the swimmer got married. The couple look mis-matched, but perhaps they're not." *'Low Stamina': "You look a bit ill, player. You should get some rest." *'After collapsing': "I heard you collapsed yesterday. Please don't overwork yourself." *'On his Birthday': "Thanks to you, this will be a birthday to remember.☆" *'When shown a pet/farm animal': "Wow, that's cute. ♥ Can I pet it?" *'Rejected proposal': "I'm sorry... I have a lot on my mind at the moment..." *'Winning a Contest': "Congratulations on becoming the winner of Contest...♪" *'Losing a Contest': "Too bad! Maybe next time." *'Talk too Much': "What can I do for you?" *'Good Birthday Gift': "O... Is this for my birthday? Thanks..." *'Bad Birthday Gift': "It looks horrible... Please don't bring that any closer." *'Multiple Gifts': "Sorry, I don't have enough space in my room to store this." *'Early Spring:' "Spring is here again. When it's spring, everyone seems happier.♪" *'Late Spring:' "They say flowers are most beautiful right before they begin to wilt. I think so too.☆" *'Early Summer:' "It's easy to get sick during the Summer. Don't push it too hard! Take care of yourself!" *'Late Summer:' "The light that shines through the treetops is so beautiful.♪ Summer is a great season.♫" *'Early Autumn:' "I love the autumn scenery... especially how the colors change. ♫ I think it's so beautiful." *'Late Autumn:' "Nights are long during autumn... but you still shouldn't stay up late." *'Early Winter:' "The sunlight in the Winter isn't too harsh. I'm thankful we get that at least." *'Late Winter:' "It's hard to get around in the Winter because of the snow." *'Sunny:' "The weather is so nice.♥ I feel so good on days like these." *'Cloudy:' "It's so cloudy... Today is the kind of day that brings you down." *'Rainy:' "You should try to stay indoors on rainy days... so you don't catch cold." *'Snowy:' "Snow is nice and pretty." *'1 Flower': "I can usually tell if someone's sick just by looking at them." *'2 Flowers': "Whenever you feel even a little bit off inside, please come visit the clinic. Don't just ignore it and overwork yourself." *'3 Flowers': "My life has been a blur since I started this doctor career." *'4 Flowers': "No time for vacations... But I'd like to travel somewhere one of these days. Besides, going out into the world and learning new things can only make me better at my job.♫" *'5 Flowers': "When a patient needs a nurse or a doctor, we've got to be there for them, morning, noon, or night." *'6 Flowers': "I'm always happy to see you, player.♪ You're good company." *'7 Flowers': "I still have a lot to learn... But I want to help Doctor Amalia with her duties.☆" *'8 Flowers': "There's something about you, some strange power to make people feel warm and fuzzy. Whatever it is, I think that has worked on me." *'9 Flowers': "See, I've been thinking maybe it's not so bad to slow down and talk to you... in fact, I kind of like it.♪" *'10 Flowers': "Player... Every time I say your name, my heart starts racing. I have trouble sleeping at night. I don't know what to do. I think I really may be getting sick." *'7 Flowers (Male)': "If you ask me what I hate... I'd have to say cocktails and wine. It's not that I can't drink, but drinking too much alcoholic drink can be very bad for you. I've seen it happen before... That's why I'm not fond of it." *'8 Flowers (Male)': "I enjoy looking at all the flowers and plants as I walk. Not just the medicinal herbs. It's fun to research the names of the plants as well. But I do like flowers that grow in the fields better than the ones in the forest." *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': "To live your life looking forwards sounds easy.♫ But it's actually very difficult. I want to be able to recall memories that are precious to me, but sometimes I forget." *'11 Flowers': "Player... I still can't believe we're married...☆" *'12 Flowers': "Do you ever... grow tired of being with me?" *'13 Flowers': "I guess I'm not bad at housework. My mother was always too busy for it, so I started helping her out when I was little." *'14 Flowers': "I knew you were the one from the moment you moved here." *'15 Flowers': "This is so much nicer than being cooped up in the clinic all day. I love watching you on the farm... hehe.♪" *'16 Flowers': "You rescued me from a life of loneliness, and filled the emptiness in my heart.♥" *'17 Flowers': "Sunshine makes me smile and think of you for a while.♫ I know how I love you... deeply.♥" *'18 Flowers': "Phew... I'm starting to feel kind of tired... The older you get, the more memories you're burdened with. It can be overwhelming. I think I'll stay younger with you around.♫" *'19-20 Flowers': "Each day I love you more than the day before, it scares me, but I'm grateful.♪ Never forget, always remember... you can count on me.♥" *'Pregnancy': "O dear, are you feeling sick? Now all we can do is cross our fingers and wait." *'After Baby's Birth': "Everything went well, and now little Child is part of the family. We're very fortunate.☆" *'First Child grows up': "Maybe child will grow up to become a pilot, like I never could..." *'Second Child grows up': "I already gave child and child their breakfasts. I'm trying to teach them to enjoy healthy food!" *'Newlywed to Birgit': "I get kind of embarrassed hanging out in public my wife..." *'After Arne is born': "People say Arne looks like my wife. Honestly, I don't see it..." *'After Arne grows up': "Arne will marry and leave the house someday, and I feel like I want another child." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue